Here For You
by BreakTheWalls
Summary: "You're so drunk right now." "No, I'm not. You're just blurry."/ "I wouldn't be in this situation for anyone else. I hope you know that." SethxCharly oneshot.


**AN:** I absolutely love the thought of these two together. I just ship them so much and I think they would be adorable. The chemistry they have whenever they're onscreen together is electric. I just hope she gets to interview him again soon because I love seeing them two together. The dialogue; "You're so drunk right now.", "No, I'm not. You're just blurry.", "I wouldn't be in this situation for anyone else. I hope you know that." all came from tumblr. That's seriously the best place to get ideas and inspiration.

* * *

 **HERE FOR YOU**

* * *

"I think I'm going to call Seth to come get you." Renee Young looked in the direction of Charly Caruso, who seemed tipsy or maybe even drunk. The two women went out to a local club to let loose from being on the road and while Renee had some alcoholic beverages, it was nowhere near the amount Charly had. The brunette was by no means a light weight, so Renee knew Charly might've had a little too much alcohol.

"No!" Charly leaned against Renee, trying to compose herself to stand straight. "Don't call Seth, Nae, he'll be upset. He'll go on about how he shouldn't have to babysit me and blah blah blah..." She let go of the blonde and landed butt first on the floor. Amused by her actions, Charly started laughing and Renee rolled her eyes at her friends drunk behavior.

Renee helped Charly off the floor, took her hand, and lead her to a nearby vacant booth. "Stay here. I'll be right back." Charly nodded her head, doing a salute to Renee to let her know she understood. The brunette leaned back in dramatic fashion, her head hanging back on the booth. Renee rolled her eyes and chuckled before walking away. She needed to make a phone call.

The blonde interviewer walked to a part of the club that wasn't as noisy while still making sure that she had Charly in her sights. She scrolled through her contacts until she got to the name she wanted. She pushed on the name and the other end rang three times until someone answered.

"Hello? Renee?" The other person answered. "Is everything okay?"

"Seth, hey!" Renee sighed. She felt bad about bothering him. Charly was tipsy and Renee had to call Seth because the Architect seemed to be the best one to deal with tipsy Charly. "I'm sorry to bother you, but I need your help with Charly. She might be tipsy right now."

"Seriously, Renee? I swear, I can't ever let you and Charly go out alone."

Renee rolled her eyes and sighed. "Well, I'm perfectly fine. However, Charly is a completely different story. So, will you please come help me out and help me get her out of here?"

The Kingslayer let out a huff over the phone. "I guess I have no choice now do I? Give me like ten minutes and I'll be there."

"You're the best, you know that right?"

"Well, considering you're one of my best friends and Charly is with me, I kind of feel obligated." He chuckled. "Just keep an eye on her and I'll be there as soon as possible." The line went dead.

Renee took the phone from her ear and walked back to the booth where Charly was currently doing something on her phone. She was pressing her fingers against the phone, but the phone screen was blacked out. "Why isn't my phone working for? This piece of crap." Charly angrily sat her phone down on the table. Renee chuckled to herself. Charly was certainly a character whenever she was tipsy.

* * *

Ten minutes on the dot and Seth Rollins appeared in the club wearing gray sweatpants, a black and brave shirt, black tennishoes, his hair was in a bun tucked into a hat, and his black plastic glasses were settled across his handsome face. As soon as he walked in he saw Renee wave at him from the booth her and Charly were occupied in. He nodded his head and walked towards their direction.

Charly's was face first against the table and Seth let out a little chuckle as he arrived to the booth. "She's really out of it, huh?" He took his hand and patted Charly's back in an attempt to get her out of reverie. "Charly, wake up, it's time to get out of here."

The brunette interviewer lifted her head up cautiously and squinted her eyes; trying to see who was standing before her. "Why? We just got here." She looked to Renee, who seemed to be a blur by this point. "Isn't that right, Reneeeeee? So, you can tell this person that they can go."

Renee and Seth looked at each other in unsion and rolled their eyes. "No, Char, we got here about two hours ago," Renee stated. "I called Seth to come get you so we could make sure you left safely."

"You're so drunk right now."

Charly looked up to Seth and she frowned. "No, I'm not. You're just blurry."

Seth chuckled. "Honey, if I'm blurry, then that means that you're drunk. If you were sober, I wouldn't be blurry."

"I don't think you should be calling me Honey, I don't think my boyfriend would like that." Charly was still unaware of the fact that the man talking to her was indeed her boyfriend. She totally missed where Renee said she called Seth to come get her. "Renee, please tell this person to go away." She laid her head back down on the table.

This being the popular motion of the night, The Architect rolled his eyes again. "Charly, it's me Seth. Renee called me to come get you."

The brunette looked back up to Seth and then to Renee and frowned. "Naeeeee, I thought I said not to call Seth? I don't want him to fuss at me. Great, now I'm going to be in trouble."

Seth stood there flabbergasted for a minute. He didn't realize that he made Charly feel like she couldn't call him at a time like this. He knew that he lectured her about this issue, but that was only because he cared for her and wanted her safe. "Char, I'm not going to fuss at you. You're not in trouble. I just want to make sure that you get back to the hotel safely."

"Really?" She looked at him with a pleaded look in her chocolate brown eyes. "You promise that I won't be in trouble?"

"I promise. I won't lecture you. I really just want to make sure that you make it back to the hotel safely, okay?" He extended his hand out for her to take. She took his hand and stood up. She wobbled, but he put a hand on her waist to catch her. He kept the hand on her waist to help her keep her composure.

Renee got up from the booth watching Seth gingerly help Charly walk out of the bar. She smiled at the couple in front of her. No matter what situation Seth or Charly found themselves in, they always helped one another out. That was what made them in her opinion such a good couple. They complimented each other greatly.

The Kingslayer made it to his rental car with his tipsy girlfriend in tow. He opened the door with his free hand and helped her inside the car. He buckled her seatbelt and she immediately laid her head back before he shut the door. He leaned against the door and looked to Renee and sighed. "I never knew that she felt like she couldn't call me if she needed a ride anywhere because she was tipsy."

"You know how Charly can be whenever she's tipsy. She wants to be able to do whatever she wants and not get in trouble. But, she knows that you care and you just want what's best for her. She did let you help her out of the club, so that has to count for something.

"I guess so. I just hate whenever she does this. I know she likes to go out and have a good time. Who doesn't? But, sometimes I feel like she takes the drinking to the extreme and I have to look like the bad guy because I give her a lecture the next morning."

"But you're not a bad guy, Seth. You care about her and you let her know how you feel. There's nothing wrong with that. Hell, sometimes I wish Dean took notes from you and told me how he felt. But, he just lets everything go as if nothing happened."

The Kingslayer chuckled. "That's Ambrose for you. He's the most laidback dude there is. Not high strung like I am."

"You're not high strung, you just care a lot for those you love and you let them know how you feel. Nothing wrong with that. That's why Charly loves you. She talks about you all the time and mentions how communication is great between you two. She feels like she can talk to you about anything and she knows you'll do whatever you can to help her."

"Well, she is my girl and I love her, so I just want what's best for her, even if I have to act like an ass sometimes."

"Just talk to her in the morning whenever she's sobered up." She gave Seth a friendly hug. "Thanks again for helping me out and coming to get her. I know that she's your girlfriend and all that, but I'm glad that you came to get her without getting too upset."

"No problem. If it was anyone else, I probably would've fussed them out for bothering me, but it's Charly that were talking about here; I can't be mad at her for too long." He let out a little laugh.

"Well, I'm going to go." She waved to Seth before walking to her rental car. Seth watched as she made it to her car and drove out of the parking lot safely before getting into the driver seat of his rental car and driving off, a sleeping Charly in the passenger side. Seth smiled and let out a little chuckle; no matter what state she was in, she was so beautiful to him.

* * *

The Architect and the interviewer made it to the hotel that the RAW roster was staying at. Seth got out of the drivers seat and went around to the passenger side to attempt to help his tipsy girlfriend get into the hotel building. Not wanting to wake her, he was as gentle as he could be unbuckling her seatbelt and then he placed his hands under her legs and on her back to pick her up out of the car. He shut the door with his foot and carried a deadweight Charly into the building. He would have to come back down later and come get her belongings and lock the car.

Luckily someone was walking out of the elevator so Seth was able to get into the elevator with no problem. He carefully pushed the button to the fifth floor and adjusted Charly in his arms, who just laid her head on his chest. He chuckled to himself, placing a kiss on her forehead.

The elevator dinged and that sound seemed to wake Charly up. She moaned and observed the position in which she was positioned in Seth's arms; bridal style. "Did we get married?" Her eyes got wide and a frightened look came upon her face. She put a hand up to her face. "Oh my gosh, I got married to the man I love and I don't even remember it. What kind of wife am I?"

He stopped in front of the door, and unable to restrain himself, Seth burst out into immediate laughter. "Charles, it's okay, we didn't get married. I am just carrying you to the hotel room because you were sleeping."

She let out a sigh of relief. "That's good. I was scared I had amnesia or something!"

Drunk Charly was certainly a character. She was definitely a bit of a drama queen, but at least she wasn't bitchy. He set her down, reaching down into his sweatpant clad pocket to get out the keycard to their hotel room. He turned around to Charly but she wasn't behind him. When he looked further, he noticed she was knocking at one of the hotel rooms across the hall. "Hello, is anyone in there? I need to pee."

Seth rolled his eyes and walked towards Charly, grabbing her hand and leading her back to their motel room. "You can just pee in our hotel room, Char." He managed to get to the door before the door shut all the way.

When the couple walked into the hotel room, there was a bathroom when they first walked in to the right. Seth motioned to the bathroom. "Here you go, Char. Here's the bathroom, you can pee now."

Charly wobbled to the bathroom, grabbing onto the door, the sink, and then the toilet to make sure she didn't fall on the ground butt first. She tried to unbutton her blue skinny jeans, but to no avail. "Help! I need help taking off my pants! Is anybody out there? I really have to pee." She seemed to be forgetting at times that her boyfriend was the one who brought her back to the hotel.

As much as Seth liked hearing her say that she needed help taking off her pants, he knew it was one of those times where it meant something different as opposed to what it usually meant. He walked into the bathroom, helping her take off her pants so she could pee. "I wouldn't be in this situation for anyone else. I hope you know that."

Charly seemed to take notice once again that her boyfriend was in her presence. "Oh, Seth, hey! Glad it's you that is helping me take off my pants. You're the one who usually does it anyway." She let out a girlish giggle.

"Yes, that's true. But, I'm only helping you this time because you have to pee." Her pants were off her along with her underwear. He decided to just go ahead and strip her of all her bottom half attire so it would be easier for her to use the bathroom. "Now pee." He walked out of the bathroom and felt relieved when a few minutes later he heard the toilet flush. At least she didn't need him to help wipe her butt. He heard some commotion going on in the bathroom, so he walked back in and saw her on the floor with their toiletries spilled over in the sink. He sighed, helping her onto her feet.

He put his arm around her waist guiding her along the room until they got to the bed. He helped her sit back on the bed. "Lift up your arms." She surprisingly did as she was told with no problem and lifted her arms above her head. He remembered her saying how much she disliked sleeping in a bra, so he helped her take off her bra too. He walked over to her suitcase and grabbed a pair of baby blue boy shorts style underwear and a baggy black t-shirt. He unfolded the shirt and saw that it was one of his favorite blackcraft cult t-shirts. As much as loved the shirt, he loved her more and he didn't mind if she had as a part of her wardrobe.

He turned around, clothes in his hand prepared to help her dress for bed. He squatted on the floor, attemtping to help her put on the underwear first. "Char, lift up your leg and put it into the opening of your underwear." She attempted to do what he asked, but she lost her balance standing up, so she grabbed on his shoulder for support. She slowly but surely scooted both legs into the underwear. "Lift your arms up again." She lifted up her arms and he helped slide the shirt over her head.

"I guess that means it's nighty night time then." He chuckled and nodded. And with his help, she was laid down in the bed. He wrapped her in the covers and then kissed her forehead.

"Not yet. I need to take some medicine for me and then you can go to bed." He went over to his bag that had medicine in it and took out some ibuprofen for her to take since he knew she would wake up with a headache in the morning. He grabbed some water from the fridge and walked back towards her. "Sit up for me real quick and take this. It will help you feel better in the morning." She took the two ibuprofen pills from his hand and slowly put them into her mouth, him helping her take sips of water after each pill was taken. "I'm going to leave this right here for you just in case you need it."

"Now can I pleeeeeeaaaaaaaasssssssseeeeee go to sleeeeeep?" There was a pleading look in her eyes that matched her tone.

"Yes, you can go to sleep now." He placed a kiss on her cheek. "Goodnight, my dearest Charly, sleep good." Not even a minute later she was knocked out cold.

He walked back down to the parking lot to grab her belongings and locked the car before getting himself settled for the night. He took off his glasses and placed them on the television stand and stripped himself of his hat, shirt, shoes, socks, and sweatpants, leaving himself in only his briefs before turning out the lights and walking to the opposite side of the bed.

Within a few minutes, he was asleep too.

* * *

Charly woke up the next morning, waking up to the smell of coffee, egg whites, turkey bacon and sausage, and whole wheat toast. She somehow was dressed in attire she would wear to bed. The last thing she remembered about last night was her and Renee arriving to the club. She couldn't really remember what happened after that.

Seth turned around to place the turkey bacon on a plate and he saw that Charly was awake. "Good morning sunshine. You woke up just in time." He grabbed the plate of food and a mug of coffee and walked towards the bed, handing her the food. She smiled gratefully at him and eagerly accepted the food; she was starving. "I've got some coffee made up too; I figured you can use some this morning." He placed the coffee mug on the end table next to her.

"You're a freaking Angel. You know that, right?" Not wasting anytime, she took some eggs whites and stuffed them in her mouth.

The Kingslayer laughed at how hungry he girlfriend seemed to be. "Well, I try. I figured this would be the best thing to help you cure that hangover I'm sure you have."

Charly's eyebrows furrowed. That explained why she felt like crap this morning. "I got drunk last night didn't I?"

"You did. And as always, you were quite the character." He walked towards the kitchen in the hotel room to grab his own plate and his cup of coffee and took a seat on the opposite bed, setting his cup of coffee on the opposite side of the end table.

Charly groaned. It was time for another lecture. Whenever she got drunk, Seth wasted no time in giving her a lecture the next morning on how she shouldn't get so drunk. But, to her shock, the lecture never came. Instead, they were eating their food in an companionable silence. He got up and grabbed his along with hers and threw them in the trash. "So, you're not going to give me a lecture about last night?"

Seth's eyebrows furrowed and pursed his lips. "No, there's really no need for a lecture this morning. I've come to understand that you are someone who likes to go out and have fun. I just want you to know that if you ever get drunk, you can call me and I'll be there for you."

The brunette frowned. "What gives you the idea that I don't want to call you?"

Seth walked back to the opposite bed and sat down. "Last night when I came to get you, you got upset with Renee because she called me to come get you. You mentioned how you would get a lecture and be in trouble. I didn't realize that you felt that way and I'm sorry."

"Oh," was all Charly could say. "I'm sorry. It's just that whenever I get drunk, I can be a bit of a drama queen."

Seth chuckled. "Trust me, I know. You're also pretty funny too."

"I'm afraid to know what happened last night." Knowing how Seth was, he was going to tell her what happened. "But, I know you're going to tell me anyways, so go ahead..."

"First of all, you thought we got married and you didn't remember." Charly groaned and face palmed. "Then, you knocked on someone's door that was across the hall because you had to pee, so I had to grab you and lead you inside the room." Charly grabbed a pillow from beside her and covered her face, laying back on the bed. Seth just laughed at her. She thought she was embarrassed now, wait until she heard this upcoming part. "Then, you yelled out for help for someone to help take off your pants to you could pee. Luckily, your knight in shining armor of a boyfriend was here to help you with the job."

Charly groaned and bent the pillow over face. Maybe she was a little too much whenever she was drunk. She released the pillow from her face and looked over to her boyfriend who was looking at her with pure amusement. "That's so embarrassing. I can't believe you had to deal with that. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. After a year and a half of being together, I've become a pro at dealing with drunk Charly."

"You're freaking incredible, you know that, right?"

"I mean I am Seth Freaking Rollins after all, I know that already, baby." He got up from the bed he was sitting on and sat down beside her on the bed she was sitting on and placed a soft kiss to her lips. "But, seriously, I'm here for you."

"Good to know. But, right now, I am going to be here for you." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her, her lips pressed onto his in a kiss that turned heated. His body was pressed against hers and she took off his shirt, her hands running up and down his back. She was going to fill his urges today that he'd been having as of late. They wasted no time in being stripped of their clothing and wrapped up in each other.

After all, they were a couple and they were always there for one another. And in the current state they were in, she certainly didn't mind being there for him.

* * *

 **A/N:** What do you all think? Please don't hesitate to review or favorite. Thanks for clicking on this and reading it.


End file.
